Lorsque l'on médite sa vengeance
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Pam fait le deuil de son créateur qui s'est offert au soleil à cause d'une humaine. Une humaine qu'elle appréciait... Challenge proposé par Sweety / 3 versions proposées dans l'ordre des votes des membres.
1. by Sookie

Petit challenge entre trois membres du forum ... vous trouverez ici la fiction gagnante ;)

**Titre : **Aussi longtemps qu'on médite sa vengeance, on garde sa blessure ouverte.  
**Scenario : **Pam fait le deuil de son créateur qui s'est offert au soleil à cause d'une humaine. Une humaine qu'elle appréciait. Cette souffrance et ce désir de vengeance la ronge alors elle va à l'encontre de la dernière demande de son maître et part traquer Sookie Stackhouse.  
**Contexte **: Se situe après les aventures de la communauté du Sud.  
**Auteur :** Sookie  
**Crédits :** Idée by Sweety  
**Rating :** T

*********************************

_Veille sur elle Pam_… cette demande, ce dernier ordre que lui avait donné son maître avant qu'elle ne doive fuir les rayons du soleil, cette phrase tournait encore et toujours dans son esprit, lui rappelant constamment pourquoi elle avait perdu son créateur, son maître, son amant. Cette phrase qui lui intimait de protéger celle-là même à cause de qui elle l'avait perdu…

Oh bien sûr, elle avait déjà vécu sans lui… Mais il avait toujours été _là_. En elle. Le lien qui unit parrain et filleul est unique. Le décrire est impossible, il est différent pour chaque _'couple'_. Il n'y a qu'une constante : l'attachement profond et irrévocable qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Que ce soit de la haine ou de l'amour, quelque chose d'infiniment subtile ou au contraire de merveilleusement enivrant.

Ce lien aujourd'hui n'était plus. Et elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Ce soir là, comme tous les soirs, elle s'était éveillée et était partie pour Bon Temps. Elle suivait la télépathe toutes les nuits. Une fille qu'elle avait un jour appréciée, comme une source de d'amusement plus que d'une véritable affection. Eric lui, Eric l'avait aimée. Elle le soupçonnait de ne le lui avoir jamais dit. Mais elle savait ce qu'il en était. Elle l'avait vu, plus humain que jamais depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle l'avait vu inexplicablement intéressé, manigancer pour obtenir son attention sans jamais la forcer, alors qu'il en avait largement le pouvoir. Elle seule savait ce qu'il avait traversé et ressentit, lui-même perdu par l'importance que cette humaine prenait à ses yeux. Puis un jour, il n'avait plus supporté ce qu'elle ressentait à travers ce lien qu'il avait finalement créé entre eux…

Ce soir, Sookie était seule chez elle, sa colocataire l'ayant quitté depuis plus de deux ans. Chaque fois, chaque nuit, Pam aurait voulu lui enlever la vie, lui faire payer la perte qu'elle ressentait. Mais la chose semblait trop aisée… elle aurait préféré qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle en souffre autant que la vampire en souffrait qu'elle ressente ce manque qui la tiraillait.

Elle avait bien son idée. Mais elle avait du mal à s'y résoudre, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas aller contre le dernier ordre de son Maître. Alors, toutes les nuits depuis 3 ans, elle attendait, elle observait et elle réfléchissait. Patiente, comme seuls les vampires le sont.

Dans son dos, elle sentait la présence d'un autre vampire, Bill. Encore et toujours à veiller sur cette _humaine_ qui l'avait rejeté plusieurs années auparavant.

Mais la patience d'un immortel est infinie, une fois encore.

Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était lui aussi tombé amoureux de la télépathe. Pourquoi, et comment, elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Les humains pouvaient être utiles, amusants, attachants certes parfois. Surtout lorsqu'on le gardait avec soi. Mais de là à parler d'amour… Un vampire vivait dans la luxure, le sang, le sexe, pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de particulier dans son sang ? Auquel cas elle devait être d'autant plus méfiante. Elle ne voulait se retrouver à jouer les chevaliers servants pour cette _fille_

Mais ce ne pouvait être la bonne explication. Elle le savait. La fascination malsaine d'Eric remontait à bien avant sa première _dégustation_

Pam chassa ces préoccupations pour en revenir à son problème actuel : si elle voulait faire quoique ce soit, elle devrait d'abord s'occuper de Bill.

Une voiture s'engagea dans l'allée venant de Hummingbird Road, allant se garer derrière la maison, où Pam se trouvait, immobile. Un homme et un garçon, qui semblait tout juste à l'âge d'un adolescent, en sortirent, se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Sookie les y attendait, un tablier autour du cou et un torchon dans la main. Elle les enlaça à tour de rôle, la main de l'homme s'attardant sur sa hanche alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison. Pam s'approcha pour observer la scène.

Installés autour de la table, ils dînaient en discutant, ils avaient tout de la petite famille humaine de base.

Mais qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne les avait-elle jamais vus ? Ne venaient-ils que de jour ? Sookie rayonnait. Elle était heureuse.

Elle n'aurait pas du.

_C'est pourtant ce qu'il voulait_ lui chuchota une petite voix. _Il ne savait plus_ se répondit-elle, chassant sa raison.

Le moment était parfait.

Elle s'éloigna vers la forêt.

-Pam.

La voix de l'indésirable l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour prendre son dîner.

-Bill.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'impose au moment le plus inapproprié ?

-Je t'en empêcherais, tu le sais ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver.

-Tu es devenu télépathe toi aussi ? railla t-elle.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, engoncé dans ces vêtements à la mode du moment que porte n'importe quel humain

-Tu es pathétique ! Que peux-tu donc en avoir à faire ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine ! Une humaine qui ne veut pas de toi !

Elle fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, prête à sortir de ses gonds.

Ce n'était qu'une mission mais toi tu es tellement … _humain_, cracha t-elle comme une insulte, que tu t'es entiché d'elle.

Elle se retrouva alors plaquée contre un arbre, dont l'écorce céda sous le coup.

-N'ose pas prétendre savoir ce que je ressens Pam, lui murmura t-il contre sa nuque, ses crocs écorchant son corps de marbre.

Hors d'elle, elle le repoussa violemment, l'envoyant dans des broussailles quelques mètres plus loin.

-Et toi, n'ose pas prétendre pouvoir me défier Compton, cracha t-elle, avant de disparaître.

De retour chez elle, gorgée de plus de sang dont elle n'aurait eu besoin, elle réfléchissait à un plan d'action réalisable. Incluant si possible une mise hors service de Bill…

Le tuer aurait été l'idéal. Mais ça risquait de contrarier ses plans… Non mieux valait recourir aux classiques.

Deux soirs plus tard, elle prit soin d'enfiler des gants de soie blanche, s'accordant parfaitement à son twin-set rose pastel, assorti de talons immaculés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris autant de soin à se préparer. Mais ce soir, tout serait parfait. Ce soir, Sookie Stackhouse paierait pour son crime. Assise sous le porche de Bill, elle attendait.

Enfin, il apparu à la lisière de la forêt, couvert de terre et entièrement nu. _Un retour aux sources ?_

-Bonsoir Bill, susurra t-elle.

Un sourire purement mauvais sur le visage, elle mit alors à exécution la première partie de son projet.

A la lisière de la forêt, Pam rajustais soigneusement sa tenue en attendant le retour de la télépathe.

Le bruit d'une voiture se fit finalement entendre, c'était le moment d'agir. Elle devait intercepter l'humaine quand elle serait hors de sa voiture mais pas encore dans la maison et s'éloigner de cet endroit en laissant le moins de traces possible. Il lui fallait au moins deux nuits de tranquillité. Après… et bien après, elle improviserait.

Le crissement des graviers cessa, le bruit du frein à main que l'on serre, le moteur qui tombait dans le silence, une portière qui s'ouvre… des cœurs qui battent.

C'était les deux hommes de la dernière fois. Pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais elle ferait avec. Ce serait même mieux à vrai dire. L'enfant marchait vers le porche alors que son père sortait un sac du coffre de sa voiture.

Pam ne lui laissa aucune chance. Arrivant derrière lui, elle lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec. Le sac tomba au sol, son contenu se déversant sous la voiture. Le soulevant comme s'il eut s'agit d'un vulgaire sac de papiers, Pam enferma le corps de l'homme dans son coffre.

-Papa ? appela le garçon depuis le porche en constatant que la porte était close.

Pam se matérialisa devant lui, provoquant un mouvement de recul qui la fit sourire d'un air supérieur.

-Il est indisponible pour le moment…

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-il bêtement, dans sa surprise. Puis se rappelant sa question : Où est mon père ? Que lui avez-vous fait Vampire ?

Pam dissimula son étonnement face au fait qu'il l'ait reconnue aussi vite comme ce qu'elle était et profita du fait qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux pour l'hypnotiser.

-Ne pose pas de questions.

-Dites-moi où il est !

-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! cracha Pam en s'approchant encore de l'enfant, sans le quitter du regard.

Dans un stupide mouvement de rage, il se jeta en réponse sur la Vampire, qui se contente de l'emprisonner d'un seul bras avant de l'assommer –presque- doucement.

-Foutus télépathes, cracha t-elle en repoussant sa victime au sol.

Cependant, malgré son exaspération, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intriguée. Ce ne devait pas être le fruit du hasard si cet enfant télépathe venait chez Sookie. Etait-il … ? Im possible. Peut-être son protégé en quelque sorte … Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage d'une lueur mauvaise alors que le bruit d'un moteur se faisait de nouveau entendre au loin, sur Hummingbird Road.

La scène que Pam avait vue et revue depuis la mort de son parrain allait enfin se produire, et rien ne semblait vouloir la perturber. Hormis quelques tâches de sang, son apparence était parfaite, ses cheveux, impeccablement lisses, tombant sur ses épaules. Faisant appel à ce don que seuls les vampires maîtrisent –du moins la plupart- qui est de _chevaucher la brume_ elle apparu devant l'humaine, nimbée d'une auréole dorée.

[POV Sookie]

Sookie, exténuée, cherchait ses clefs lorsque qu'elle ressentit une présence, ou plutôt un manque de présence, tout près d'elle. Relevant les yeux elle fit face à un spectacle tout à la fois magnifique et terrifiant. Pam, entourée d'une lourde brume dans laquelle la lumière de la véranda venait ajouter un effet saisissant, accentuant la beauté de la scène.

Son cœur se serra à la vue de cette apparition. Tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Eric laissait en elle comme une sourde souffrance, qu'elle tâchait d'enfouir en elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Pam, murmura t-elle.

[fin POV Sookie]

-Bonsoir, ma chère.

Comme du vivant d'Eric, elle s'approcha de Sookie pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras tout en déposant un baiser glacial sur sa joue.

Elle s'écarta ensuite subtilement, restant toute proche.

Les yeux de Sookie tombèrent alors sur la voiture de ses invités, et sur le sac renversé près du coffre…

-Rémy… s'étrangla Sookie en regardant Pam, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage.

-Il s'est absenté, je crois qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien d'après ce que j'ai pu voir… Fragiles les humains. C'est un fait qu'il ne faut pas négliger.

-Sookie ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sa peur lui nouant la gorge. Elle tenta de se reprendre et d'afficher un air qui devait se vouloir affirmé.

-Où est Hunter ?

-Tu veux parler de l'enfant ? demanda Pam, un air dégouté sur le visage. –elle avait toujours eu une sainte horreur pour tout ce qui est trop jeune.

Elle disparut un instant, réapparaissant avec le garçon, évanouit, dans ses bras.

-Garce ! cria Sookie en s'élançant vers eux.

Pam recula avec son précieux fardeau.

-Tss tss tss, fit-elle en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'est pas très poli tout ça.

Ses crocs sortis, elle effleura la carotide du bel endormi.

-Dis-moi Sookie…

Ses crocs tracèrent un mince filet sanglant le long de la nuque de sa victime. Elle leva les yeux vers la télépathe, qui retenait difficilement ses larmes.

-Dis-moi, que ressentirais-tu si perdais tous tes repères. Si du jour au lendemain, tous ceux auxquels tu tiens disparaissaient ?

-Ne lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît …

Pam leva vers lui un regard mi-triomphant m-interrogateur.

-Tu tiens à cet enfant. Pourquoi ? Que représente t-il à tes yeux ?

-Il… s'il te plaît Pam, laisse le, prends moi… Il est…

-Comme un fils pour toi ? finit-elle, exaspérée par le ton de sookie.

Sookie étouffa un sanglot, soufflant lentement pour essayer de se ressaisir.

-Que ressentirais-tu- s'il mourrait ?

Tout en parlant, sa main se resserrait de plus en plus autour de la gorge du garçon, dont la respiration se faisait visiblement plus heurtée.

-Pam …

-Je t'ai connue plus éloquente Sookie, railla la Vampire en repoussant le corps frêle du jeune adolescent au sol.

Elle alla se poster à quelques centimètres du visage de Sookie.

-As-tu une seule seconde dans ta vie pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne ? Elle marqua une courte pause. As-tu pensé à ce que la mort d'Eric ferait à quelqu'un d'autres que toi ? Quand je suis venue te voir et que tu m'as renvoyée de chez toi, déclarant qu'il était assez grand pour prendre lui-même ses décisions et que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec nous ?

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, déclara Sookie, songeant à ses parents, à granny …

-Tu ne sais rien !

Ne laissant aucune chance à sa proie, elle l'emprisonna dans l'étau de ses bras, la serrant fort, trop fort contre elle pour qu'en aucun cas, elle ne lui échappe. Ses crocs plongés au creux de sa gorge, Pam goûtait à ce sang, si enivrant, sentant la vie échapper à ce corps si frêle et maudit entre tous. Dans son étreinte, elle perçu le craquement des os à travers tout son être. Soudain alors que la jubilation s'emparait de la Vampire, ce fut terminé. Sookie n'était plus, le semblant d'étincelle de vie qui restait en elle ne demandant qu'à s'envoler.

Ca avait été presque trop facile.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, appuyée contre un arbre, Pam regardait devant elle. Le moment qu'elle attendait ne devrait plus être long à arriver. _Elle le sentait_.

Elle n'avait pas choisi cet endroit pas hasard. C'est ici, dans l'un de ses repères les plus secrets, qu'Eric l'avait abandonnée, s'offrant au soleil.

Elle l'avait tant haït au début, elle lui en avait tellement voulu de la quitter si tôt. Certes, il avait voulu tout lui laisser, tout ce qu'il possédait, ses affaires, ses propriétés, son rang, même. Mais elle n'avait rien gardé, hormis cette petite maison de campagne toute simple et à l'écart de tout. Puis sa haine s'en était allée… cette haine qui occultait tout le reste. Et le vide laissé par la mort d'Eric s'était alors dévoilé, trou béant dans lequel elle avait eu du mal à ne pas se perdre. On ne se rendait vraiment compte de l'importance du lien qui unit un créateur à son enfant que lorsque l'un d'eux disparaît. Elle était resté prostrée trois nuits d'affilée. Trois nuits assise au pied de cet arbre. Perdue, comme une enfant dont les repères s'envolent en un instant. Elle avait pleuré tout d'abord, mais les larmes s'étaient taries et elle avait commencé à réfléchir, sans jamais réellement accepter le choix de son maître.

Depuis, elle avait observé Sookie, la maudissant, voulant la tuer, sans jamais agir.

_Veille sur elle Pam …_

Toujours cette même phrase, cette dernière demande qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à négliger. Alors elle avait veillé. Sa mission tournant à l'obsession.

_Promets-moi de ne pas me suivre, Pam. Tu en auras envie, crois moi, mais ne me suis pas. Tu dois te sentir prête. Tu le sauras le moment venu._

Maître… avait-elle supplié. Il lui avait accordé un regard insistant, attendant sa promesse. Je ferais ce que tu désires Eric. Une fine larme écarlate avait coulé le long de sa joue. Il l'avait arrêté du bout du doigt, avant de l'amener à ses lèvres.

Va, le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, avait-il alors ordonné.

Elle avait tenue sa promesse.

Pam attendait qu'_elle_ revienne, debout près de cet arbre ou son parrain s'était offert au soleil. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne suivait pas sa filleule lors d'une sortie. Elle savait que le temps arrivait, le moment de parachever son plan. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait mis à exécution elle n'avait d'abord pas songé à ce qu'elle ressentirait, le moment arrivé. Elle avait tellement pensé à ce qu'elle voulait, à sa vengeance, qu'elle n'avait pas songé à ce qui lui en coûterait, à elle. A vrai dire, à ce moment là, elle s'en moquait.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il se passerait _durant_ tout le temps que prendrait la préparation de son plan… La patience d'un vampire est infinie. Mais la patience n'est pas omniscience et Pam n'avait pas tout prévu…

Elle avait prévu que Sookie aurait des difficultés à accepté sa nouvelle nature. Elle avait prévu qu'elle devrait user de la force pour la dompter. Elle avait prévu qu'elle finirait par la briser. Tôt ou tard.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle ferait une vampire tout aussi exceptionnelle que ce qu'elle avait été, humaine. Et elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que sa télépathie créerait entre elles un lien bien différent de celui qu'elle avait eu avec Eric…

Oui… Pam avait tout planifié depuis la création de Sookie, son éducation… jusqu'à son abandon.

Mais Pam n'avait pas prévu que sa vengeance aboutirait à quelque chose de bien plus douloureux que ce qu'elle avait connu à la mort de son parrain. En un sens, c'était parfait. Sa vengeance serait parfaite.

Une larme écarlate coula le long de sa joue quand enfin Sookie revint. Elle avait dissimulé avec soin ses pensées les plus importantes au cours des dernières années, mais elle savait que sa fille devait se douter de quelque chose depuis une ou deux semaines. Depuis qu'elles étaient de retour dans cette petite maison d'Arkansas ou tout avait commencé.

Cette nuit serait _la_ nuit. Elle ne prenait plus la peine de dissimuler ses intentions. Elles se regardaient, leurs regards accrochés, immobiles.

Le soleil se lèverait dans moins d'une heure.

-Tu devrais rentrer Sookie.

Aucune réaction.

-Tu sais que je le ferais, ajouta t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

Pam ne répondit pas, pas directement.

-Tu pourrais changer d'avis.

Le ton de Sookie tenait de la supplication. Et c'est ce que c'était… Pam la regardait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Non. Et toi, tu ne me suivras pas. Tu vas vivre.

Sookie était désespérée, Pam le sentait. Elle voulait l'en empêcher, partir avec elle. Mais elle ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de fixer Pam, en quête de réponses qu'elle avait déjà en sa possession.

-Tu vas vivre, répéta Pam. Et un jour, tu auras gagné le droit de dire que tu as compris.

Pam rompit leur contact.

-Rentre, ordonna t-elle.

Sookie s'exécuta, effleurant au passage la main de sa marraine.

Elle l'avait tant haït. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retrouver cette liberté perdue. Elle ne voulait pas, n'était pas prête à affronter la réalité de sa nouvelle existence. Pas seule.

Pam ne se retourna pas pour la regarder disparaître dans la maison. Elle sentit le moment où Sookie s'_endormit_, quelques minutes avant que le soleil ne commence à percer le ciel nocturne. Son premier lever de soleil en plus de 200 ans d'existence. Les yeux mi-clos pour se protéger de la lumière, trop vive, elle savoura un instant la sensation des rayons de soleil qui caressaient sa peau, l'espace d'une seconde avant d'être emportée par les flammes.

Les autres versions prochainement ... ;)


	2. by Eric

**Titre :** Aussi longtemps qu'on médite sa vengeance, on garde sa blessure ouverte.  
**Auteur :** Eric

**Scenario :** Pam fait le deuil de son créateur qui s'est offert au soleil à cause d'une humaine. Une humaine qu'elle appréciait. Cette souffrance et ce désir de vengeance la ronge alors elle va à l'encontre de la dernière demande de son maître et part traquer Sookie Stackhouse.

*********************

La vie et surtout l'éternité n'est pas quelque chose de facile à supporter. A sa « création » le vampire subit de nombreux changements. Jeune, il est attaché à sa famille humaine. Durant ses premières années il voit ou constate la mort de ceux-ci et a du mal à l'accepter.

Le déclin de cette humanité abroge aussi les sentiments humains qu'ils ont en eux… la faim et la soif de sang…

Telle continuait Nan Flanagan dans son exposé sur la jeunesse des vampires. Mais ce n'était ce qui intéressait l'ancienne serveuse télépathe du Merlotte et future maman de petits jumeaux.

Sookie Stackhouse-Rodwood attendait l'émission suivante qui parlait du lien créateur-enfant. Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans qu'IL était mort et cela faisait aussi 10 ans qu'elle n'avait plus eue aucune nouvelle des vampires de Shreveport. Bill Compton son voisin avait lui aussi fini par déménager il y a presque 8 ans maintenant, sous l'injonction du roi des vampires en place Felipé de Castro. Il était maintenant assigné à résidence à Vegas. Sa base de données faisant des ravages parmi la communauté vampirique, il se devait d'être à un endroit précis pour recevoir toutes modifications éventuelles apportées par les vampires eux-mêmes.

« IL » était un sujet sensible, tabou même. En parler revenait à faire s'effondrer la future maman en larmes. Quoi qu'en disent ou pensent les autres, elle se sentait coupable de « sa » mort. Oui il était un vampire, oui il était mort depuis plus d'un millénaire, oui il se nourrissait de sang, synthétique ou non cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais oui elle l'aimait toujours.

Il avait fallut pas moins de 8 ans à la jeune femme pour se « remettre » de « sa » mort. Le départ de son voisin fut un électrochoc. Étrangement depuis, plus aucun vampire n'avait donné signe de vie. Un comble pour des morts.

Son nouvellement mari, Todd Rodwood était un ancien des plateformes pétrolières qui étaient implantées non loin du Mississippi. Il travaillait maintenant en tant que bucheron à la scierie. Travailler avec des panthères garou ne lui posant aucun problème, étant lui-même un changeling.

Finalement son rêve s'était réalisé songea-t-elle amère, elle avait un mari avec qui elle pouvait prendre le petit déjeuner le dimanche matin, profiter des balades en plein soleil et attendait des petits amours. Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu obtenir si elle était restée avec « lui ».

Malgré les sentiments naissants qu'elle portait à Todd, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais autant que ce qu'elle l'avait aimé « lui », elle n'était pas heureuse. Certes son statuts de changeling faisait qu'il n'était pas un émetteur, mieux, il régnait au sein de l'ancestrale maison Stackhouse un silence relatif. Mais cela ne remplacerait jamais le « vide » d'un vampire.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité avec la lumière décroissante, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait raté l'émission télé, tant elle s'était perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Comme chaque soir, elle allait perpétrer son rituel, se faisant une tasse de café, marchant quelques pas dans l'allée, buvant gorgée après gorgée jusqu'à que la nuit noire soit présente. Son rituel était pour elle un moyen de ne pas oublier. Les premières années elle appelait Pam, elle hurlait son prénom, lui demandant pardon. Pardon pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, pardon pour ce qu'elle lui avait pris, pardon de n'être qu'une simple humaine qui n'avait rien comprit, pardon d'être encore en vie. Mais Pam, « sa » filleule, n'était jamais venue.

Une nuit de plus ou une jeune humaine blonde, les joues inondées de larmes rentrait dans l'ancestrale maison Stackhouse, afin d'attendre un mari qu'elle n'aimait pas et regretter l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours mais qu'elle avait perdue à cause de son « humanité ». Tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait acceptée sa proposition, si elle était devenue comme « lui ».

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, une femme vampire s'éveilla de nouveau avec la tombée de la nuit. Cette femme tout aussi blonde que la serveuse télépathe, qui avait été son « amie », enfin autant qu'un vampire puisse considérer un humain comme ami.

Comme à chaque éveil, un sentiment de solitude et d'absence prenait possession d'elle. Pas besoin d'être vampire millénaire pour savoir que la mort de son créateur serait toujours ancrée en elle, que sa perte était infiniment douloureuse, tellement forte que les mots n'existaient pas pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

La douleur n'était pas le seul sentiment qui l'habitait, la colère aussi, une colère sourde et sournoise qui se rappelait à elle à chaque seconde qui passait. Cette fille, cette humaine, ce réservoir de nourriture avait eu raison du vampire le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait. Comment diable une chose vivante, chaude et insignifiante âgée de 27 ans avait fait mourir un vampire de 1100 ans… Elle ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas le comprendre et ne l'acceptait pas. Le refus allait de paire avec l'incompréhension.

Posant le regard sur le pendentif de son Maître, elle aperçut la date du calendrier. Au prochain levé du soleil, cela fera 10 ans jours pour jours qu'il s'était offert au soleil, lui demandant de ne pas en tenir rigueur, ni même se venger de celle qu'il appelait « sa douce ».

Oh il ne lui en avait pas donné l'ordre, non, il savait que s'il lui demandait, son vœu se verrait exhausser. Et cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle méditait des vengeances plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, qu'elle imaginait des tortures de plus en plus violentes. Une agonie pure et simple pour cette femme, qui n'en n'était plus une à ses yeux, une femme qu'elle avait appréciée… comme une amie.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était partie après sa mort. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre le contrôle et de la tuer. Non seulement parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait très bien que sur le coup de la colère elle aurait été trop vite et l'aurait regretté plus tard. Elle s'était tout de même toujours tenue au courant de ses faits et gestes.

Maintenant son plan était en place, cette nuit était une bonne nuit pour « renouer » leur « amitié », afin de mieux la détruire de l'intérieur. Elle serait encore en vie quant elle verrait ses enfants mourir. Après tout, elle était un vampire, n'avait pas d'âme et était une bête issue du diable non ?

Ce soir le diable s'appelait Pam et s'habilla d'un tailleur Twin Set bleu pastel qu'elle n'avait pas remis depuis 10 ans, prit les clefs de la corvette rouge et se dirigea vers la bourgade de « Bon Temps ».

Le trajet fut étonnamment plus long que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Arrivée à Bon Temps, elle tourna à droite sur Hummingbird Road, s'enfonça dans l'allée et se gara devant la porte.

Il était 23 h à son arrivée. Elle ouvrit la portière et sorti avec réticence. Malgré ses dix années passée à ruminer sa vengeance, un sentiment étrange la prit à la gorge. Il était mort à quelques kilomètres de là. Le sentiment de perte était plus intense alors qu'elle se trouvait ici. Elle décida d'en faire abstraction, de s'en tenir à son plan initial.

La lumière devant la maison était allumée. Un homme se trouvait derrière la porte et « elle » était là. Ne prenant pas la peine de plaquer un sourire sur son visage, ça n'était pas son caractère de toute façon, elle s'avança et frappa, par pure politesse, trois coup à la porte. Quelque part, elle savait que le droit de pénétrer dans cette maison ne lui avait été retirée.

La blonde à l'étage était en train d'arranger les affaires pour la future arrivée. Dans le brouhaha ambiant des pensées extérieures elle perçut tout à coup un « vide ». Un « trou » caractéristique qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille. Celui d'un vampire. Prise à la fois d'inquiétude et d'un franc bonheur quand elle aperçue la voiture. « Sa » voiture, elle s'attendait à le voir sortir et fut pris d'un espoir fou qu'il était encore là quand des cheveux blonds ont émergés. Mais la douleur n'en fut que plus forte quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas lui. Le gouffre s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle allait perdre pied. Pourtant son regard eu le temps d'enregistrer qu'elle connaissait cette silhouette.

Se retenant au mur afin de ne pas s'écrouler, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas lui mais sa fille. Pam. Pam. PAM ! Avant même de prendre une quelconque décision sont corps prit le relais et se retrouva à descendre les escaliers aussi vite que sa condition lui permettait, criant à Todd d'ouvrir la porte.

Le pauvre homme eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'information qu'une furie blonde, qui se trouvait être sa femme, le poussa contre le mur afin de se jeter dans les bras… d'un vampire. Mettant cela sur le compte des hormones de sa femme, il lui signala quand même que les vampires n'était pas connu pour leurs « câlins » et étaient des être froids. « Sans offense, hein » - rajouta-t-il à l'attention de la morte… vivante… blonde.

Retenant difficilement ses crocs de sortir et l'envie de la saigner à blanc, la femme tapota le dos de l'autre du bout des doigts et commençait passablement à s'agacer.

- Je ne savais pas que les humains mangeaient de la colle maintenant.

Le sarcasme était toujours l'apanage de la blonde, on ne se refait pas non plus. La serveuse se recula, invitant son amie à rentrer, laquelle observa son ventre, retenant difficilement un reniflement méprisant. Un air insondable sur le visage, elle alla prendre place à la cuisine, s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Le repas masculin sur patte se permit une réflexion, auquel elle ne répondit pas et se fit renvoyer dans ses pénates par « la fille ».

L'ambiance qui était de prime abord relativement saine devint lourde et chargée de non dits. L'une voulait faire des reproches à l'autre mais se retenait car cela nuirait à son plan et l'autre essayait en vain de s'excuser mais n'y arrivait pas maintenant. L'abcès devait être crevé mais aucune des deux n'avait les mots pour le dire.

La conversation, ou plutôt l'absence de conversation s'éternisa en longueur, couplée à des œillades en coin des deux parties. Finalement cette situation ne pouvait perdurer et comme disait l'expression, vieillesse rimait avec sagesse, c'est donc du haut de ses 200 et quelques années qu'elle entama la conversation.

- Jolie tenue

L'autre esquissa un sourire contrit et compris que le signal était donné, elle enchaina donc afin de ne pas laisser de temps mort.

- C'est qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose pour les femmes enceintes à Clarisse, alors je fais avec ce que me donne Nikkie. Je ne me plain pas, au contraire.

Le sourire commercial plaqué sur les lèvres, signe qu'elle était embarrassée, elle défroissa un hypothétique faux pli sur son ventre rebondi.

- Tu ressembles à un éléphant croisé avec une baleine à bosse.

Finalement les hostilités étaient lancées, jouer les faux semblants demandait trop d'énergie et n'était pas dans son caractère. Elle était plutôt du genre direct et tant pis si cela ne plait pas.

- Et toi tu me sembles étrangement silencieuse pour quelqu'un qui reviens après un silence radio de dix ans. Dix ans que je t'attends ! Dix ans que je t'appelle ! Pas un mot, pas un coup de fil ! Rien ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé une chance de…

- Une chance ? – la coupa Pam – Une chance ? mais pour qui te prends-tu misérable insignifiante ! Qui crois-tu être pour exiger une telle chose de moi.

Sous le coup de la fureur, ses crocs étaient sortis, elle avait attrapée la femme à la gorge et maintenait la pression en la plaquant contre le mur.

- Lui as-tu laissé une chance à Eric ? Dis-moi ? L'as-tu laissé une misérable chance de te montrer ce qu'il pouvait t'apporter ? Il a tout mis en jeu pour toi, il t'a protégé mettant sa propre vie et la mienne dans la balance. Il à perdu beaucoup pour toi et comment tu l'as remercié ? En l'humiliant devant ses pairs, en l'abandonnant au pied de l'autel, prenant des airs princiers, réclamant une liberté qui n'avait lieu d'être.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, elle l'avait frappée plusieurs fois contre le mur, resserrer sa prise sur sa gorge et envoyé l'homme, tout changeling qu'il était, s'encastrer dans le mur de la pièce d'à côté. Autant dire que de ce côté-là, elle ne risquait plus rien. Finalement les choses avançaient dans le bon sens.

La serveuse se laissait faire sans trop se débattre quand elle ressentit un petit pied lui donner un coup. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à expier maintenant. Elle allait être mère, elle avait une responsabilité. Dans un sursaut, elle réussi à articuler quelques mots et à lui retirer l'autorisation d'entrée dans la maison.

La magie était plus forte et la blonde sorti à reculons, le visage rempli de haine et de douleur. C'était la première fois que la serveuse voyait autant d'émotions lui traverser le visage. Sa tête était douloureuse et ses repères bouleversés, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, les larmes dévalant son visage, réalisant que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Mais sans sont pardon, elle ne pourrait se pardonner elle-même.

Cette erreur stratégique n'était que partie remise, si elle se souvenait bien, cette fille avait un frère qui ne vivait pas très loin d'ici. Reprenant le sourire supérieur qu'arborait souvent son créateur, elle démarra la voiture et parti en direction de l'habitation dudit frère.

Pam n'eut aucun mal à charmer le frangin, ne se privant pas d'une bonne rasade de sang frais, du meurtre de la belle sœur et des petits dormant au premier étage.

Elle décrocha le téléphone, composa le numéro raccourci et tendit le téléphone au frangin pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer la situation. Ce qu'il fit tant bien que mal. Elle allait venir, elle en était sûre.

Pam traina alors Jason hors de la maison et le mit à genoux devant elle en attendant sa proie. Quand une bonne demi-heure plus tard elle aperçut les phares, elle sut qu'elle était seule. Était-elle suicidaire ou alors a-t-elle appelé du renfort? Mais elle ne pouvait laisser son frère ainsi. L'instinct de conservation de cette fille était déplorable.

A peine arrivée, elle se précipita au devant de son frère. Mais Pam l'arrêta en faisant faire un 180° à la tête du blond. La sœur hurla, ô douce musique enchanteresse à son oreille.

Tout ne s'était pas passé exactement comme elle l'avait voulu, les dommages collatéraux étaient plus importants qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer mais la vengeance était si douce. Le collier qu'elle portait se décrocha comme une réprobation de la part de son Maître qui n'était plus. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix lui dire « je suis déçu, Pam, vraiment déçu, tu n'es pas digne de moi ». Une fois il lui avait dit, une seule fois et elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais le décevoir.

Relevant la serveuse qui était à genoux, tenant le dernier membre de sa famille entre ses bras, répétant son nom comme une litanie, elle la fit reculer jusqu'à la coincer contre la voiture.

Décevoir : Tromper quelqu'un dans son attente, son espérance. « Il » lui avait fait apprendre la définition par cœur, la lui faisait répéter deux cent fois par nuit jusqu'à ce « qu'IL » estime qu'elle avait compris. « IL » n'était plus là et elle continuait à « le » décevoir.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir ce soir humaine, car c'est tout ce que tu es à mes yeux désormais, une simple et misérable humaine. Tu as en face de toi les conséquences de tes actes. Tu m'as pris tout ce que j'avais. Mon Maître était aussi mon guide, mon père, mon frère. Je t'ai pris ton frère, la boucle est ainsi bouclée.

Posant ses deux mains à plat de chaque côté de son « amie » elle poursuivit ce qu'elle avait à dire, c'était ce soir ou jamais… Enfin le temps qui lui restait s'amenuisait à mesure que l'aube approchait.

-Tu étais ce qu'il y avait de plus proche à mes yeux comme amie. J'appréciais ta compagnie, ta répartie, mais tu m'as déçue, poignardée dans le dos. TU l'as tuée, TU l'as laissé partir.  
Il était un homme fier. Il était fier de toi. Eric… t'aimait.

Elle l'avait enfin dit. Le fait de l'avouer avait ouvert son esprit à la compréhension. Mais bien sur il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas fait ça par dépit mais par amour. Elle avait invoqué le souhait de recouvrer sa liberté et il savait qu'il ne lui aurait jamais accordé s'il était resté en vie. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de la savoir si proche mais en même temps inaccessible. Elle était plus qu'un bijou ou un trophée pour lui, elle était sa valkyrie, celle qui l'accompagnerait à Walhalla au royaume d'Odin pour la dernière grande bataille.

L'acceptation et la compréhension menait à tout, même à la repentance. Ce n'était pas la fille qui devait mourir mais elle.

-L'aube approche va t'en ! va t'en !

-C'est ce qu'il va arriver. – dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front, habitude qu'elle avait étant humaine. Elle le faisait uniquement à sa sœur, pour lui dire au revoir afin qu'elle ne pleure pas son départ pour une quelconque sortie.

S'écartant brusquement, elle s'en alla, marchant à vitesse humaine, la parure étincelante de la nuit rentrait dans son écrin de lumière. Les premiers rayons faisaient leur office. L'odeur de brûler fit sortir Sookie de sa transe. Elle regarda son amie partir comme l'avait pas fait Godric avant elle et Eric aussi. C'était facile pour eux, pensa-t-elle amère, il n'avait qu'à oublier de ce coucher pour en finir.

C'était une leçon qu'elle enseignera à ses enfants. Le monde des vampires n'est pas beau, le monde des vampires n'est pas simple. Tout ce qu'on y gagne à y entrer c'est de perdre ceux que l'on a de plus cher. En conclusion, les vampires sont des faibles et des lâches et leurs éternités ne les rend que plus aigri de tout cela.

Ainsi se termina l'histoire de Sookie Stackhouse-Rockwood et du monde des vampires.


	3. by Pam

**Titre :** Aussi longtemps qu'on médite sa vengeance, on garde sa blessure ouverte.  
**Auteur : **Pam Ravenscroft

**Scenario :** Pam fait le deuil de son créateur qui s'est offert au soleil à cause d'une humaine. Une humaine qu'elle appréciait. Cette souffrance et ce désir de vengeance la ronge alors elle va à l'encontre de la dernière demande de son maître et part traquer Sookie Stackhouse.

********************************** 

- Arrête ton char Éric, tu ne vas tout de même pas sacrifier une éternité pour une banale humaine ? Répliquais-je à l'intention de mon maitre. Un Viking vieux de 1000 ans. On pourrait croire que Monsieur aurait pu gagner en sagesse. Mais non. J'avais toujours su que les humains n'étaient que des êtres faibles dont il ne fallait en aucun cas s'amouracher ! Et pourtant, qui serais-je pour oser critiquer une humaine que j'appréciais quand même un peu ?

- Ce n'est pas une banale humaine. Tu peux hurler tout ce que tu veux, c'est décidé Pam. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis, je suis désolé, me répondit-il d'un ton sec et ferme qui ne donnait lieu à aucune réponse de ma part. Et pourtant j'avais envie de dire quelque chose mais rien ne daignait sortir de ma bouche, elle était trop sèche pour.

Je savais que quand Éric avait décidé quelque chose, en règle général, il le faisait, mais là ! Ce n'était pas la même chose que de s'occuper des affaires du Fangtasia ou de nos pairs. Ici, ce n'est pas le même type de choix que choisir tel ou tel tenue pour la nuit, de faire ci, mi ou la pour une quelconque affaire de zone. Non. Là, c'était complètement différent. Quitter cette planète pour une simple humaine ! Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, lui qui avait passé tous les âges, des plus durs jusqu'au plus technologique qu'est notre monde à présent. Je pensais qu'Éric serait l'un des rares éternels à vivre jusqu'à ce que le monde s'effondre par lui-même !

L'aube n'allait pas tarder à envelopper la terre de ces rayons. Et c'est à cette heure-ci que les vampires regagnent fidèlement leurs cercueils ou leurs petits trous pour échappés aux dards des rayons qui ne nous laisseraient quasiment aucune chance de survie. Je fixais les yeux bleus électriques d'Éric. Les traits de mon visage marquaient l'inquiétude que je ressentais au fond de moi. Éric se releva de son bureau qu'il contourna en souplesse, pour se retrouver face à moi, me dominant d'une bonne tête. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de partir de son bureau. Je poussais un léger soupire, tournant à mon tour le dos à cet endroit qui devenait presque hanté par tous les souvenirs qu'il gardait jalousement entre ses murs.

Il était temps pour moi de retourner au nid. Quitter le monde des ténèbres pour me mettre en veille un peu comme on le fait avec un ordinateur. Je rentrais dans mon cercueil le plus lentement du monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tant de gestes ainsi fait au ralentis, le moment cruciale arriva. Je refermais le couvercle de mon lit sur moi. Déposant un dernier regard sur le plafond de ma chambre. De là, une fois enfermée, mes yeux se fermèrent bien malgré moi. Je n'étais pas assez âgé pour arriver à veillé, et je le regrettais amèrement ! Ce fut dans un sommeil réparateur que je fus plongé alors que le soleil montrait le bout de son nez. C'était l'un des moments de notre vie où nous vampire étions les plus vulnérables. Dormir sans possibilité de ce réveillé, mourir sans pouvoir en réchapper ! Et pourtant…

Je rouvris les yeux en proie à une panique dont je ne saurais définir vraiment l'origine ! Une peur triste et demandée en même temps. Le soleil ne faisait que se lever. Allongée dans mon cercueil, je ne mis pas longtemps pour chasser ce sentiment et à nouveau fermer les yeux pour replonger dans ce sommeil comateux ! Une fois le crépuscule passé, réglé comme un coucou suisse, je me levais. Les affaires du Fangtasia n'attendaient généralement pas. M'habillant de cette horrible robe noire en cuir qu'Éric me forçait de porter pour les affaires, je partis en direction de Vamp' bar, Il n'était pas encore tard, mais le temps n'est pas fixe, il tourne et les secondes se succèdent. Je poussais la porte du Fangtasia, par habitude ce fut vers le bureau de mon patron, maitre et parrain que je me dirigeais, mais une fois dedans il n'y avait personne. Il était tel que je l'avais laissé la veille. Je retournais sur mes pas, et ce fut la route de Ginger que je croisais. Une banale humaine.

- Où est Éric ? Lui demandais-je sans m'occuper de préambule. Ma voix marquait fortement mon inquiétude. Je lui avais craché ça comme un serpent sortirait ses crochets tout en sifflant dangereusement. Elle paru comme bousculée par cette entrée fracassante. Elle me dévisagea comme si elle ne savait plus parler. Imaginez bien, c'est le genre de chose qui m'énerve au plus haut point. Mon regard gris se durci et enfin la Mordue semblait avoir réappris à parler.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que j'ai quitté mon service tôt ce matin, répondit-elle à ma question. Elle ne mentait pas. Après avoir passé mon regard sur elle tel un passage aux rayons X, je lui faussais compagnie pour retourner dans le bureau d'Éric. C'est en y entrant à nouveau qu'un détail me sauta aux yeux. Un rectangle blanc était posé maniaquement sur son bureau. Entre le téléphone et son pot à crayons. Anxieuse, je m'y rapprochais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive clairement à y lire '_för Pam_'. Il n'y avait qu'Éric et moi qui parlions couramment le Suédois et son plus vieux dialecte.

Je passais derrière le bureau, m'y jetant presque pour attraper plus vite cette lettre. Elle était entièrement écrite en Suédois. Langue que m'avait appris Éric sur ma demande peu de temps après ma transformation, et même quand j'avais pris le large, j'essayais quand même de garder mes bases dans cette langue. Depuis qu'Éric avait ouvert le Fangtasia, j'étais ravie de pouvoir retrouver mon parrain et dès que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, pouvoir lui parler de façon à ce que personnes ne comprennent ! Mots par mots, lignes par lignes, aucunes petites lettres calligraphiés par mon maitre ne m'échappaient. Des bribes de phrases semblaient ressortir plus que d'autres du papier. Je m'étais toujours refusé de m'asseoir sur la chaise d'Éric, mais bizarrement j'étais vaincu par le poids d'une tristesse qui nouait un nœud solide à l'intérieur de mon ventre, je me permis de faire l'impensable.

Toute folle et assaillis par une tristesse indéfinissable, je ne pus m'empêcher de relire une seconde fois cette lettre qui avait été écrite par ce parrain que j'aimais comme un père. Des je suis désolé se croisaient et se mélangeaient entre les autres mots. Les derniers se détachaient les plus de tout le corps de la lettre. "_C'est pour ça que je me refuse de continuer cette vie sur terre et offre mon sort au soleil_". Je n'arrivais pas encore à me faire à cette idée et pourtant vaincu par le poids de la tristesse, de la douleur, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, certaines commencèrent leur descente sur ma joue. "_Tu deviens donc l'unique responsable du Fangtasia et tout ce qui en découle_". Ma colère, qui augmentait aux fils des mots explosa légèrement. Comment pouvait-il penser que cette donation me remplirait de joie ?

Le volcan qui bouillonnait au fond de moi n'allait pas tarder à exploser, déjà les premières secousses c'étaient fait ressentir ! "_Je te demanderais juste une chose en échange. Ne reproche pas mon acte à Sookie, C'était mon choix ! Pas le sien ! Laisse la vivre en paix, enfin, elle le mérite._" Une nouvelle fois, je contenais tant bien que mal ma colère. Elle méritait de vivre en paix alors que moi ce qui m'attendais n'était que déchirement ? J'en venais même à l'heure tardive qu'il était à regretter l'arrivée de cette humaine dans nos vies. Un sentiment de haine farouche me submergea tel un tsunami ! Je repris à nouveau ma lecture mentale. "_Avec toute l'affection de ton Parrain, Pam, j'espère que ta vie d'immortelle t'apportera ce que tu cherche. Ma tendre Filleule, je t'embrasse où que je sois à présent, je veillerais sur toi aussi_". Deux larmes de sang roulèrent sur mes joues. Elles se défiaient dans une course dont j'étais arbitre sans l'avoir voulu ! La lettre me glissa des doigts. Attrapant mes cheveux et les rejetant en arrière, je laissais libre cours à ma peine, qui m'emporta aussi rapidement qu'une rivière en crue. Les larmes rouges coulaient sans s'arrêter sur mes joues blanches, marquant d'une sinistre marque mon visage figé dans le temps. Mon parrain. Mon créateur. Acte de folie ! Le soleil. Terrible et détestable astre diurne ! Je te hais ! En quelques années, tu as emportée avec toi deux vampires qui détenaient à eux seuls plus de deux milles ans d'histoire ! Godric en premier et après son propre filleul, Éric. Était-ce ainsi que finirai tout les enfants descendants de Godric le Vampire ? Oh non ! Je ferais l'exception à cette règle. La porte en face de moi s'ouvrit sur Ginger.

- Il nous faudrait… commença-t-elle, Pam, il y a un problème ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui avait très rapidement oubliée le petit ton mielleux qu'elle prenait d'habitude d'employer en présence de ses maitres vampires.

- Sors d'ici, je ne veux être dérangée sous aucun prétexte, est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ? Lui répliquais-je dans un murmure légèrement échappé, sans lui adresser un quelconque regard.

- Je ne pense pas…

- DEHORS ! Lui avais-je hurlé. Prise dans mon élan, je m'étais relevé tellement brutalement que la chaise de ministre tomba en arrière. Je vis de la peur passer sur le visage de la mordue, mais elle ne rajouta rien et partie. Grand bien lui en fasse ! Je me mis à regarder là chaise que je venais de faire chuter sans l'avoir fait volontairement. Avec toute la grâce désespérée dont je pouvais faire preuve, je la remis sur ses pieds. Cette chaise dès à présent resterait vide à jamais, le trône dans la salle plus jamais occupé. Éric ne serait plus qu'un des nombreux fantômes, gardiens de ces murs et des souvenirs comme les premiers barmans que nous avions. Je préférais vivre hanté par les souvenirs d'Éric que par ceux de Long Shadow !

Attrapant la dernière lettre du Viking. Je sortie de la pièce, sachant que je ne pouvais pas m'afficher ainsi dans la salle, je fis un crochet par les toilettes réservés au personnel du bar. J'aurais fait peur à n'importe qui. Mes yeux avaient perdus leurs éclats pétillants, mes joues étaient creuses, on aurait pu croire que je venais de prendre 30 années en l'espace de quelques secondes. J'attrapais une serviette éponge noire où dessus était rajouté le logo du Fangtasia. Mouillant un des coins, je le passais doucement sur mon visage. Ces empreintes là, elles pouvaient s'effacer, mais la marque qu'Éric lui avait faite sur le cœur, elle ne s'en irait jamais ! Marqué au fer chauffé à blanc comme on le fait avec les troupeaux de bétails. Essuyant délicatement mes yeux pour y enlevé les traces laissés par mes larmes de sang. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, mes yeux verseraient encore des larmes. Je n'aurais pas pensée non plus qu'un jour le grand Éric s'offrirait au soleil. Roulant en boule dans mes mains la serviette, je sortis de cette petite salle de bain.

Je sortis de ce qui était mon affaire maintenant par la porte du personnel, celle qui nous avait sauvée, Éric et moi, de plusieurs descente de police. N'allez pas croire que nous fuyons ces inspecteurs, non, en partant, nous aiguisions notre sens du mot jeu, et puis en même temps nous les protégions. Mieux vaut ne pas créer d'esclandre qui pourrait nuire aux vampires de la 5ième zone… Je ne souhaitais pas rentrer au nid, en réalité, je ne pouvais pas, mon corps tout entier luttait pour ne pas rejoindre cette direction… Je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi-même. Dans ma poche, mon téléphone vibra. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je le sortis de ma poche. L'écran m'affichait le numéro de Bill Compton. Je refermais ma main sur cet objet de nouvelle technologie. Ce dernier ne résista pas longtemps à ma forte poigne. Le portable n'était plus à présent. Jetant par terre les morceaux, je continuais mon chemin dans les rues obscures de Shreveport. Alors qu'au tout début, je n'avais pas de destination fixe, ce fut en voyant une grande villa aux murs blancs que j'en trouvais une. Cette grande bâtisse, me faisait penser à la maison très privé d'Éric. Celle où il dormait quand il n'était pas avec nous dans le nid. Je n'y étais allée qu'une seule fois. Seule fois qui n'avait fait que confirmer ce que je pensais des hommes. Ce sont tous des bordéliques !

Pour la seconde et probablement dernière fois de ma longue vie, j'allais rentrer dans cet endroit. J'arrivais déjà à quelques pas de là, je voyais la maison qui me surplombait, avec ces colonnes d'un blanc sans fissure, ces larges fenêtres qui de l'intérieur si mes souvenirs étaient toujours exacts fermés par des rideaux et ces larges pans de murs couleur rouille. Je fis le tour pour rentrer par la porte de derrière. Éric à toujours la manie de laisser au moins une porte ouverte, sauf au Fangtasia pour la bonne et simple raison que c'était Ginger qui s'occupait de l'ouverture et de la fermeture de notre affaire commune au shérif de 5ième zone et moi, sa simple filleule !

A l'intérieur, rien n'avait bougé de place. Les meubles, le canapé, tout était resté à sa place initiale ! Je posais ma main sur le canapé avant de m'y asseoir en douceur. Mes yeux guettaient les alentours, des milliers de questions étaient en train de m'assaillir petit à petit. Éric et moi n'avions jamais eut la vision des humains, mais son geste, restait complètement inexpliqué pour moi. Se tuer par amour… Alors peut être que l'amour que je lui portais ne lui suffisait pas ? Je poussais un lourd soupir.

- Pam ? Me dit une voix dure, derrière moi. Pendant quelques secondes j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Éric, mais je fus ramené bien trop vite à mon goût à la réalité. Ton téléphone a eut un problème ? me demanda-t-il ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Du moins, pas de suite. Et dieu merci, il ne pipa mot, aussi muait qu'une tombe. Quelque soit l'objet sur lequel mon regard se posait, chaque fois, je croyais voir l'ombre d'Éric, mais quand j'essaye de le regarder, il disparait tel une simple hallucination venant de mon cerveau. Je secouais la tête, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Il a eut un accident en route, que veux-tu Compton ? Lui répondis-je enfin, après bien cinq minutes sans rien dire. Le temps passait trop vite. Si bien que j'avais du mal à vraiment garder une faible notion des minutes s'écoulant.

- Sookie a appelé au Fangtasia, mais Ginger lui a dit qu'il n'y avait ni toi ni Éric, j'y suis passé mais personne, me rétorqua-t-il. Je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de hausser les épaules comme si tous les problèmes qui pouvaient arrivés ce soir n'étaient que des détails tout aussi futiles que le nombre de paires d'escarpins présents dans mon armoire. En cette nuit, il pourrait y avoir l'apocalypse que cela ne serait pas mon problème ! Il reprit sur un ton un peu moins dur, Pam… Ginger m'a dit qu'elle t'a vu dans un état... Effrayant…

Il s'installa en face de moi. Je levais les yeux vers lui. A nouveau de longues minutes passèrent sans que je ne prononce un seul mot. Rapidement enfin, il s'effaça pour disparaitre. Merci Bill. Tu fais parfois preuve d'intelligence… Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, en y retirant le rideau, je regardais l'horizon, le vent faisait vibrer les arbres devant, sous peu le soleil, allait de nouveau effleurer la Terre de ces rayons. J'aurais pu rentrer chez moi, dans le nid. Mais je ne voulais pas. J'espérais encore au fond de moi… J'entendais mon cœur me dire que c'était sans espoir, mais j'y croyais encore.

L'aube devait se lever dans quelques heures encore, je savais qu'Éric avait d'autres chambres dans sa villa, mais les autres ne m'intéressaient pas. Je montais à l'étage et poussa la porte de ce qui fut pendant un temps, la chambre de maitre. Une bouffée de nouveaux souvenirs viennent m'envahir et m'embrouiller le cerveau ! Tout dans cette pièce avait gardé l'empreinte de la vie du vampire. J'ouvris son cercueil pour m'y glisser dedans. Son odeur, je la sentais partout autour de moi, comme si il était avec moi, à mes côté là, à l'instant présent ! Mais s'il n'était pas ici, à ma place dans son propre lit, c'était à cause de quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une personne qu'il avait protégé maintes et maintes fois ! Une femme qu'il avait aimé, et que j'avais appris à moi-même appréciée. Oh, comme je regrette maintenant ! Si j'avais su, qu'à cause de cette Télépathe, Éric vendrait son corps à l'ennemi de la lune, j'aurais agi d'une manière complètement différente ! Ne reproche pas mon acte à Sookie, C'était mon choix ! Pas le sien ! Laisse la vivre en paix, enfin, elle le mérite. Cette phrase me revenait sans cesse dans mon esprit. Pourquoi la laisserai-je en paix, alors que toute mon existence maintenant allait se résumer à des remords de ne pas avoir fait mon possible pour empêcher cette bêtise funeste ! Éric avait fait un choix par amour, et bien je venais d'en faire un moi aussi.

- Profite de ta journée Sookie Stackhouse, car elle risque bien d'être là dernière, soufflai-je avant de fermer les yeux pour rentrer dans un long sommeil de mort. Un dodo sans rêve, non, car les vampires ne rêve pas, ou du moins uniquement les yeux ouverts, mais un repos forcé qui ne pouvais qu'accroitre le sentiment que je ressentais. Cette irrésistible envie de me venger par amour pour mon Père Créateur ! Qu'est-ce que je fais de sa dernière volonté ? M'avait-il écouté quand je lui avais demandé de ne pas commettre cet acte idiot ? Non, alors pourquoi l'écouterai-je à mon tour ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il jette l'éponge, et lui ne voulait pas que j'aille voir la principale responsable. Hors, il avait jeté l'éponge, l'avait complètement déchiqueté avant de la faire bruler, réduisant par la même occasion en cendre, le petit espoir qui avait survécu en moi. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suivrais ce qu'il m'avait demandé alors qu'il ne m'avait moi-même pas écouté !

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le voile de la nuit était déjà tombé depuis un petit moment. Je me relevais et resta assise pendant quelques minutes. Non, bien sur que non, je n'avais pas oublié mon envie de meurtre. Je descendis dans son garage, là où l'on pouvait trouver une bonne trentaine de voitures si ce n'est plus ! Pour la plupart c'était des voitures de sports pour les trois quarts. Des voitures dont il avait pris le plus grand soin et qui selon lui me revenait de plein droit. Les premières clefs de voiture qui me tombèrent sous la main furent celle de la Porsche. Maintenant encore fallait-il trouver la bonne voiture ! La encore, ce ne serait pas de la tarte ! Mais contrairement à mes pensées négatives, je ne mis que cinq minutes pour l'apercevoir, m'asseoir et la mettre en route. La route jusqu'à Bon Temps n'était guère longue, mais j'avais envie de m'y rendre au plus vite !

Malheureusement pour moi, Sookie n'était pas chez elle. Et si elle n'était pas chez elle, c'est que réponse A elle devait travailler (ce qui était facile pour moi), réponse B, elle était avec Bill (là ce ne serait pas terrible car Bill ne me laisserait pas faire quoi que ce soit à Sookie) réponse C, elle était en rendez-vous galant (là j'étais perdue !) ou réponse D, la réponse D. J'allais prendre la solution A. Sans avoir quitté la voiture, je partie pour le Merlotte. Garant la voiture sur un coin reculé du parking, au moins personne ne l'abimerait, Éric en aurait eut des boutons ! Je rentrais dans le bar, et m'assis à une table sur la gauche, alors que la Télépathe s'occupait du coin droit du bar. Ne cachant pas son mépris pour ma nature, une fausse-rousse s'avança vers moi pour prendre ma commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me posa (ou me jeta à la figure) la bouteille de True Blood.

Je restais toute la soirée assise, sirotant tranquillement, regardant à droite et à gauche, prenant le plus grand soin et un malin plaisir à ignorer la Blonde. Lorsque l'heure de la fermeture approcha, je déposais un pourboire pour la rouquine qui ne m'aimait pas et je sortis dans la fraicheur de la nuit ! Le parking était vide de monde, il ne restait que trois voitures, la mienne comprise ! Silencieuse et invisible comme une ombre, je me cachais dans un recoin brillant par son obscurité. Arlène sortit. Puis quelques minutes plus tard se fut au tour de Sookie. Enfin ! La rousse prit sa voiture et sortit du parking, là c'était encore mieux. Je sortis de mon coin pour faire face à Sookie. J'aurais pu la tuer, comme ça dans son dos, mais cela aurait été lâche de ma part ! Hors je ne le suis pas !

- Pam ! Quelle bonne surprise, me dit-elle avec son sourire grandement affiché. Ce sourire m'exaspérait et faisait monter la fureur que je contenais tant bien que mal en moi. Avec une force que je savais d'avance démesurée, ma main atterrit sur son visage. Sous le choc, un bruit d'os qui craque se fit entendre. Elle tomba sur son derrière. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été violente, mais la Pam obéissante et tolérante était partie en même temps qu'Éric. Elle me regardait avec des yeux surpris.

- S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste en ce bas monde, ce sont les êtres humains. Et pourtant j'ai fait un effort parce qu'il y avait Éric à mes côtés…commençais-je d'un ton tout aussi neutre que l'expression de mon visage. Sais-tu ce que cela fait de se réveiller au levé du jour et de ressentir une peur triste qui n'est pas tienne ? Tu veux que je te le dise Télépathe ? Lui demandais-je. Mon ton se durcissait au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient de ma bouche, je devais lui avoir fracturé la mâchoire pour qu'elle ne puisse pas me répondre et qu'en même temps des larmes coulent silencieusement sur ces joues ! Sais-tu d'où venait cet affreux sentiment ? Elle me répondit par un signe de tête négatif. Ça tombe bien que tu ne saches pas, parce que je vais te le dire ! Depuis deux jours maintenant, la 5ème Zone n'a plus de shérif ! Parce qu'il a préféré abandonné son éternité pour toi. Ses yeux semblaient s'embuer encore plus de larmes, visiblement l'annonce de cette funeste nouvelle l'affectait elle aussi ! Quand à moi je luttais pour ne pas avoir les larmes aux yeux, c'était une dure lutte entre mon fort intérieur et moi-même. Mais tu sais que tu as de la chance, parce que toi aussi tu va gouter à la mort, mais juste une fois et sans possibilité de retour parmi les vivants pour toi !

Elle était toujours par terre, quand mes derniers mots eurent enfin trouvé le chemin de son cerveau, et qu'elle eut compris, je vis la panique se peindre sur son visage. Elle recula mais fut très vite arrêté par sa propre voiture ! Avec rapidité, je l'attrapais par les épaules pour la relever et pris sa tête entre mes deux mains. La tuer n'était plus qu'une question de secondes maintenant, elle aurait une mort rapide et quasiment sans douleur. Elle ne sera pas vampirisée, et donc ne reviendra pas sur terre ! La tenant fermement, je laissais l'angoisse et la peur la gagner et au moment ou je voulais enfin mettre un terme à cette torture, une ombre apparu à côté de ma voiture, ou plutôt celle du défunt Éric…

Un homme très grand et bien battit vu de dos. Mais il tournait un peu trop autour de ma voiture à mon goût. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander qui il était, mais je fus devancé. Ces cheveux blonds, ce regard froid d'un bleu magnifique à en faire fondre des glaçons. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était plus de ce monde, sinon je l'aurais ressentis au plus profond de moi-même… Ces yeux me fixaient. J'en lâchais Sookie de stupeur. Je la regardais s'étendre sur le sol pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Et quand mes yeux gris se reposèrent sur l'endroit où j'avais cru voir Éric, il avait tout simplement disparut ! Encore un mauvais tour de la part de mon inconscient. Éric avait été mon père pendant un peu plus de 200 longues années. Nous avions été si proches, que le désobéir n'était pas dans mes habitudes… Et là ? J'allais à l'encontre de sa toute dernière parole. La haine m'avait aveuglée et m'aveuglerait surement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais je me devais d'obéir à mon parrain, car après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait offert cette vie, et même avec tous les services que je lui avais rendus dans le passé, le fait qu'il m'a vampirisé m'avait complètement changée. Je lui avais obéit depuis le début, et d'avoir vu cette apparition, fruit de mon cerveau, m'invite à lui obéir jusqu'à la toute fin ! Sans adresser un seul regard à l'humaine qui en avait profité pour ramper un peu plus loin, je lui dis :

- Je vais obéir au dernier souhait d'Éric, bien que cela ne me fasse pas plaisir. Seulement un conseil Stackhouse ! Ne t'avise pas de poser un pied à Shreveport car je prendrais ça comme une attaque personnelle auquel je répondrais naturellement ! Oublie l'existence du Fangtasia et tout ce qui va avec, sans quoi, j'exécuterais ce pour quoi j'étais venue ce soir ! J'ai essayé de faire un effort avec toi, parce que tu semblais proche d'Éric, mais en réalité tu n'as apporté que le malheur tout autour de toi et celui des gens que tu côtoies !

Toujours sans un regard je repartis vers ma voiture à vitesse grand V, mis le contact et fit ronronner le moteur afin de repartir vers le nid principal. Quelques secondes après être sortie du parking, je vis Bill arriver à toute allure au Merlotte. Je ne doutais pas qu'il avait du sentir la peur de la Blonde, et je ne doutais pas non plus qu'il avait reconnu la voiture d'Éric. Je me doutais que sous peau, j'aurais le droit à une visite du vampire Compton… Mais cette nuit là, n'est pas encore arrivée, en attendant, je sentis les larmes me couler le long des joues, encore...


End file.
